


Shorter and Less Flexible

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney shares an interesting dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorter and Less Flexible

Approximately two hours before the 'ungodly time of day' when John normally untangled himself from Rodney in order to join Ronon on their daily run, something awakened John. Staring up into the dark, he waited for a clue as to what had happened, and then he heard the sound again. When he traced the breathy moan to the man who was beginning to writhe slowly against his thigh, John smiled.

It wasn't often that Rodney stirred after he'd plummeted into sleep. His modus operandi was to sprawl halfway across John, with a leg tucked between both of John's, and drool against John's shoulder - or any other body part in drooling range if John shifted in the night. Despite the threat of wet spots, John had become accustomed to his new role as body pillow. Sleeping alone had lost all appeal, especially when there were side benefits like waking up to solid heat rubbing against him and a firm thigh pressed right where John needed it most.

This time, however, John's sleepy enjoyment suddenly changed into a defensive grab when Rodney whined and twitched _hard_, his knee rising sharply into the danger zone. John twisted and pressed Rodney flat against the bed, and then lightly tapped his cheeks, trying to rouse him from what appeared to be a nightmare. "Rodney," he whispered softly as he mentally asked Atlantis for a little more light. "Hey there, it's okay. Come on, wake up for me."

"Mmmmwhat? I...John?" John was relieved when the whining stopped and Rodney peered up at him, bafflement written across his sleep-creased face. "What…What's going on?"

Relieved that certain vital bits were no longer in peril, John relaxed and settled next to Rodney with a grin. "I think that's my line."

"Oh." Scrubbing a hand across his eyes, Rodney grimaced and then admitted, "Damn. I haven't had one of those since…I'm not sure when. Months, I think."

"Nightmare, hunh?"

"Didn't start out that way." Rodney stretched and yawned, then blinked sleepily. "Was one of the good dreams. A favorite."

John reached down and cupped the supporting evidence under Rodney's boxers, smiling when Rodney looked away shyly even after all the time they'd been together. He squeezed gently and teased, "I can tell." Sliding his hand up under Rodney's t-shirt, he palmed the lower curve of Rodney's belly, enjoying the softness that cushioned his hand. "Any details you can share?"

Arching up into John's hand, Rodney closed his eyes and smiled before he said lazily, "I was in a shower. Not here, not sure where really, just somewhere. The water was the perfect temperature and smelled…I don't know…good, like something sweet and warm from the oven and the pressure hit all the places where I ache all the time."

"You dream about perfect showers." John shifted his hand higher until he could touch one of Rodney's nipples with the tips of his fingers, feel it tighten and peak beneath them. "Okay, but there must have been something else, maybe someone else in there with you?"

Rodney's breath hitched a little, and then he continued. "Not someone, but you were right about the something. Some _things_, actually. I had my eyes closed so I don't know what they looked like, but I could feel them touching me, all over. Tentacles of some sort." He reached out and stroked along John's forearm, lightly ruffling the hair and sending a pleasant shiver down John's spine. "I'm not exactly sure how many, six…maybe eight of them, but they were warm and smooth, gliding over my skin so gently, wrapping all the way around to hold me just right."

Eyes still closed, Rodney turned on to his side and ran his fingers up John's arm, detouring across John's shoulder to the back of his neck and into John's hair. Enjoying Rodney's demonstration, John sighed in contentment, and then asked, "All over?" He slid his hand over Rodney's ribs to his back and pulled him closer.

Rodney pressed into John, tucking his head under John's chin so that John could feel Rodney's breath through the worn-thin cotton of his shirt. "Mmmm-hmmm. Everywhere." He rocked against John, opening his thighs to let John's leg squeeze between them. "One of them even opened up somehow and sucked me inside and I was so close and…." Sliding his hand down John's back, Rodney dipped under the waistband of John's boxers and splayed his thick fingers to cup the closest cheek.

"And…." John prompted when Rodney didn't continue.

Rodney's hand clenched. "Then suddenly I was out in a boat in the middle of the ocean and a whale ate me." He slumped against John and muttered, "God, I hate when that happens."

A snort of laughter escaped John. "Sure does suck. And not in a good way."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You slay me sometimes," Rodney grumbled against John's collarbone. "See if I share my dreams with you again."

John rubbed Rodney's back slowly, smiling as he felt Rodney relax against him. "Sorry. How about I make it up to you?"

"Hmmm?" Rodney yawned and then rubbed his nose against John's shirt, snuffling a little.

John kissed the top of Rodney's head in apology. "Next time we're in the shower together, I'm pretty sure I can convince Atlantis to give us the perfect temperature and pressure, and then I'll use my 'tentacles' on you. I know they're shorter and less flexible, but…." He flexed his fingers against Rodney's back, let his eyes drift closed, and followed Rodney's drowsy chuckles back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tentacle Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/tentacle_fest/886.html) prompt: _ Any fandom/Any characters (bonus points for Stargate: Atlantis, though): Tentacles get a bad rap. They attack people and do terrible naughty things to them. I think this calls for more stories where there's consensual -- and sensual -- encounters between the tentacled and the non-tentacled._. I added the BJ Friday prompt of [dream](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/164308.html).


End file.
